The Story of Tomo and Asha
by wilddragon363
Summary: I've been writing about a few of my guild members as of late, myself included. One of them being my guild master and husband Tomo. I thought maybe we would share how we began. Enjoy.


_The Story of Tomo and Asha_

So to say that Tomo and Asha began on Final Fantasy would be a lie. Their true story began over a simple game chat about a year before they really started. It was a premier of fate one could say because after that night they didn't see each other for quite a bit. It was a night filled with friends and laughs and unknowingly, destiny. Sadly it did come to an end but that only lead to an eye opening reunion. So just to point out, I'm Asha. I haven't always been. I started out as Asawa then became Reapress, then Chiara and then Asha but that'll be explained as I go on through our story. You see the night we connected was that year after we parted ways and found our way to the same group for a game that wasn't even Final Fantasy based. At the time the need was simply that of friendship and understanding. It's like when life hands you lemons you find someone willing to take those lemons with you and squeeze them into the eyes of your unsuspecting enemies. That's how that goes right? It's okay if you don't understand me. By the time I'm done you will… or you may just feel that my husband is crazier than I am for marrying me.

At the time I was known as Chiara but I was often called 'Chia' which was to be pronounce as Shy-a and yet my beloved introduced me most often as Chi-a … the growing pet. Which I suppose was better than the nickname of 'stalker' which one of his guild mates graciously gave me. This, as you will later discover, was the fault of Tomo. During this time I was married to the guild leader of my prior free company before Soul Hunters and at the same time I was looking to escape the damage hurting myself and everyone else from the company before that one. Tomo was an absolute sweetheart from another server though his home had previously, and always will be, Bryn. At the time my game hubby and I were having a hard time syncing up, our second in command was missing in action and most of the guild-ship fell down to me and a fellow member which became a bit much. We could never get anything done, our events were lacking in manpower, our numbers dwindled and honestly we were just dying. I did all that I could but truth be told when you're running a guild that just took its last breath, your husband is gone and can't even surface for date nights you tend to stress and loose hope. Date nights we usually just picked a place in game to hang out, have a picnic and then talk about the company and what to do about it; then it just became something to watch on Netflix because 'handling guild' business after work was a 'pain' and then eventually he just disappeared entirely.

I watched as my pride just died in that company. All the hard work and effort just completely drained out and there was nothing that could be done about it. My pride means a lot and as tough as it is it is not invincible. So taking a blow from watching something that I raised even if I didn't create it just hurt a bit. The friends that I made quit playing or moved on to other guilds. The home that took me in when I had lost the only one I'd known crumbled down before me, and Tomo? He watched the tail end of it not being able to help. For me, as it is for many, Final is a place to escape to. It's more than a game and yet, it's not quite reality but the pain we feel from those we tie ourselves to is as real as it can get. He was there for that. He was there for the in game and out of game troubles. He always had a thing for wanting to be my knight. Not my king or my prince, he never wanted to rule me but only shield me from drama and pain. That's how he became one of my best friends.

Eventually he made his way back to Brynhildr and on my lonely Saturday nights, he took me under his wing to do things and keep me distracted from the broken plans and promises from my husband at the time. I remember being hit up on a Thursday asking if I was up to do something that Saturday and I was in a chat with Tomo. I broke out laughing and when I was asked what was so funny I told him. Apparently Tomo and Chiara were official with their hang outs without me knowing because the semi possessive tone accompanied the words "He does know Saturdays are ours right?" That completely stopped me in my tracks. For a moment my heart clenched in a way that felt like I hurt my friend at the same time that I felt claimed and liked it! That however pulls us into a different story. So let's go back two or three sentences. I laughed it off and told him it almost sounded like he was the one married to me. He had only meant it in a way of he didn't put our hang outs on hold but my actual dates always got canceled repeatedly so why deal with just being by myself? So as you expect, I said that I was busy with a friend, which was true.

Around this time I started hanging with him more and more in game. I mean, my guild was inactive and I was all by myself so who else would I hang with? Tomo was a crafter and gatherer the same as I and so often if he needed something and I already had it I'd offer it to him and while I could have mailed it I always wanted to bring it to him myself. I like in person deliveries. You wanna know what is weird though? When an unexpected woman constantly pops up to see you; only you did in fact expect me but none of your other guild members know this and so they think 'oh look… a stalker.' Yep. So that happened. You know what doesn't help? Being invited to your friends free company discord chats and no one else knew you were joining. "Oh look Tomo! It's your stalker again." Or "Congratulations, you're stalker level just increased Chia." Bear in mind he never did anything other than laugh so I'd shrug it off with a "He doesn't mind." He'd even get in on it.

So there was this day we were behind his guild house by the market board and we were talking about our different macros and he decided to show me his proposal one. His buddy came by just in time to tell me that I couldn't marry Tomo until I was a level ten stalker. Out of curiosity I questioned what my level was and was deemed a level two. I wasn't sure what was more embarrassing. That it was implied I would actually want to marry this man or that I was his stalker.

So as to be expected we grew closer and closer and as we did the once or twice a week messages and the total neglect of my guilds revival by the man I was married to started to make me feel angry instead of sad. That went on and on and my bestie hated how I was feeling. I could be having a perfectly good day and it be ruined by empty apologies and excuses. That had to come to an end, and it did but I didn't leave my guild. I was the only one left active and if I went then what would happen to it? So there we were. Two members of different companies. One small, one defeated. Similar routines and a sense of something missing that was found in the time we spent together but didn't see it. We became a team and often took care of one another. I gathered and he crafted or vice versa. I was behind on my content and he'd run with me. We did dailies and just made each other happy and had fun together so yeah things made sense. As a kid I always wanted to marry my best friend but I didn't think that it would be something I could do in game. (To be fair I'm a 90s baby. MMOs were board games back then.)

It made sense. Not to just us but literally everyone around us. We practically played everything together, we were always around each other and now binging anime on our game nights off. Sooo, one thing led to the next. I went from Asawa an elven newbie monk to Reapress who was a monk and a dragoon but still a newbie but now a married noob. Then I became Chiara, a dark knight and then married once more. I had become a tank main by the time Tomo had his Miqo'te claws in me and then I started to become this new persona. You know how real life shapes who you are? So does a game if you spend long enough on it. The people you grow to know and care for, who hurt you, those that tear you down and those who build you up they all make you into this person that just wants to wash away the salt and dirt from jerky players. That made me into Asha, a healer who … well … lets you die when you upset me. I'm not really sure how but the attitude, the competitiveness, the excessive use of the word 'fuck' and nonstop talking convinced Tomo that I was the one. I'm not even sure how or when it happened but we ended up with a daughter too. I kid you not, it was adoption but in reverse. Our little one may have even signed papers too but I'm not sure. One minute we were talking about carbuncles and crafting the next I'm mom and Tomo is dad.

Going back a little, yeah my overall um… 'me' made him think I was wife material. Who was I to say no? Here is a living breathing cat person who gets online and puts me first? That already beat my first two marriages! Not to mention… he was cute. Down side, I was scales and he was fluff so that needed fixing. I needed a change anyway and soon we were two engaged balls of fur. I, his holder of stars and him… my fuzzy butt I mean my knight of darkness.

We had been watching Log Horizon and Tomo told me how he wanted his own guild one day. That was his in game dream. We talked about it often and since we were getting married it made sense we started one together. So we did and then we were married soon after. It was a small, quaint event but one of my favorite memories. However not traditional. No dress, no tux. Armor. That was our choice but rest assured we made it look goooood. Ha-ha. Our vows were just as unique but his were definitely better. My fiancé who was minutes away from becoming my husband felt it best to write something that would make me cry. I loved it.

There you have it. So far this is our story. You may be wondering what happened for a honey moon or if we had a huge party as some Final players do but no. Not yet, we wanted to build up Soul Hunters. It was our baby and she needed a lot of attention, still does but we will get to it.

I'm sure Tomo has his own version of how we became Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. Maybe he will tell you one day. As for the end of our story? Well that's what makes finishing this so hard. We don't have an end. We simply have a beginning and so long as we keep moving forward then there is no end in sight. That goes for our love child, Soul Hunters as well.

For now, I'll have to get back to you one what happens next.

(A/N: Not exactly like my other stories but it is true. Since I write for Soul Hunters you might as well know our story. Now for the disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy XIV or any of its related content. I do not own any of its original game characters and the only thing I do own are my own custom created ones. Anyone else who appears in my fan fictions have given me their permission to use their characters. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
